Kingdom Hearts: Seventh Light, Thirteenth Darkness
by Tcash2x4
Summary: This does star an OC I will try my best to please my readers.My first story ! Reviews and suggestions much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts:7th Light, 13th Darkness

I woke up with a ringing in my ears. "Why set an alarm that you never wake up to?"I threw my pillow at the person in bed across from me. " GET UP!"I shouted. They rolled over and pulled the sheet over their head.I rolled over and looked around the pearly white room. I scanned the area for something I could throw.I looked at the alarm clock, and reached for it desperately. My fingers could just barely touch it.I slowly dragged it forward.

"Were you really about to throw that at me?"I smiled.

"What would make you think that? "I said. I hit the snooze button."Much better."I sighed, relieved

"Come on!"She jumped out of bed, her snow white hair in a mess,"We should go to the beach!"She went into the bathroom.

"Can't we just be lazy for a little longer?"I yawned again."Besides its going to rain today."She dragged me out of bed with her hair fixed and was wearing her white rain jacket.

"We can have a lazy walk on the beach!"She said as I got up."And you promised me we would walk today."

"Alright alright.I'll get dressed. Just let me find my rain jacket."I said. She skipped off through the house."Thats a sign she's having one of her good days, if I ever saw one." I put on a yellow raincoat and headed off into our living room where she usually waited for me, but she was nowhere to be seen."Weiss?" I called out as Isearched around.

"Boo!" I jumped up.I heard her laughter."Your such a scardy cat."

"Weiss." She dragged me out and she still had a skip in her walk.

"So do you know what day it is?"She asked excitedly. I panicked. Oh crap I'm in trouble now, I thought to myself.

"What? Of course I do.", I said nervously.

"So, what day is it?"

I hung my head in defeat."I don't know, Tuesday?"

To my surprise, she laughed. "First off, it's your birthday, dumb dumb!"

"Oh! I thought I forgot your birthday or something." I took a calm deep breath.

She jumped onto my back, And I struggled to regain my balance."How do you forget your own birthday?"

"How do you always sleep through your alarm?"I asked before shrugging."It just happens."

"I guess so?" She held onto me while we continued walking."Oh! So I made you a present!"She exclaimed.

"Wow really?You made something?"I said, stunned. She banged my head.

"What, you think I can't make stuff?!"I knew she must've been pouting.

"I believe that you can do anything you set your mind to. It's just that you usually buy stuff, not make them."

"Well this isn't something I can just go out and buy."She said. "And I'm going to have to blindfold you so that you'll be surprised." She wrapped her hankerchief around my eyes."No peeking." She said as she jumped off my back and led me away, blindfolded.

She hummed all the way there, and when we came to a stop I could feel the dampness in the air. She removed my blindfold and I saw that we were in a small cave that may have belonged to a single bear some time ago."I may forget things easily but this place isn't one of 'em."I turned to her.

"This is where we first met." She reminisced about a picture on the wall.

"Long before either one of us could draw."I said, pointing to my crummy picture I made of a large castle.

"Not long before I could draw, your drawings still looked like that."I stuck my tongue out at her."I'm just speaking the truth Blake."She hung her head.

"What's wrong Snow?"I lifted her chin up.

"I'm going to Beacon for four years, you know that." She said. "And I have to leave today."

"Don't worry, you'll do great Weiss! You're one of the best fighters I know." She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Thats not why I'm crying." I realized she was looking at me."I'm going to miss you dummy. The king sent you a message. At last he needs you."

"Oh..." My voice trailed off. "Well, this is a first." She tucked the hankerchief in my pocket.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye."I hugged her.

"You know I don't say that anymore."I said,"I'll see you in four years after you get out of school."I kissed her forehead.A portal of light opened.I waved goodbye before I stepped through.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes and looked down to see the King. "I'm guessing you didn't call me here for tea? " I said.

"No, not this time I'm afraid. "He said, "This is rather serious business."

"Hmm?" I turned around to see the Queen at the door, "OH! Why, hello Blake!".

"Good day, my Queen." I said as I bowed. "I'm afraid I can not have tea now."

"Why, that is alright. This is very important business after all."

"Oh Minnie could you please send in the group?" She nodded as she walked out. "Wait, so you do have tea here? "He looked a bit confused.

"Yeah, me, Weiss, and Minnie. "I said. I heard the door open again.

"Blake do not attack! It's ok, he's with us now." Mickey's tone got very serious. "I completely forgot to warn him." I raised my eyebrow. I turned to see two teens walk through. A copper-haired teen and a red-haired teenage girl.

"Nice to meet you." I shook both of their hands. "I'm Blake."

"Sora."The copper-haired teen said.

"Kairi." The girl said. "It's nice to meet you, Blake."

"I think we've met before, Kairi?"I scratched my chin.

"I don't remember meeting you before now." She said. "Maybe I just look like someone you know."I shrugged, maybe.

"So your a keyblade wielder too?"Sora asked.

I summoned my keyblade."Yep, and this is my keyblade Judgement Day." My keyblade was gold and crimson red on two separate sides of it with a silver line going down the middle. The key was divided into those three was shaped like the Kingdom Key but much bigger. It was only just a few inches shorter than me.

"Its huge!" Kairi gaped at it, and I recognized this look on her face.

"Do you have a sister or something?"I said.

"Can I touch it?" She asked, ignoring my previous question. I handed it to her."Are you sure I can carry this?"

"Do you like Strawberries?"

She nodded. "I love them!"

I'll figure this out later, I thought. I waved my thoughts aside and dropped the keyblade in her hands. It shrunk to fit her hands perfectly."I don't know why you're still freaking out, Mickey. I mean I don't have anything against Sora." I saw the door open again as a teen with a yellow vest and silver hair walked through. I gritted my teeth. "So this is who you were talking about?"

"Blake this thing is heavy."I turned to Kairi.

"Can I see that for a moment please?" She dropped it on the floor.

"Sorry!"I picked it up.

"Don't responsibility to enforce justice is a very heavy one." I said I put it over my shoulder and I turned to Riku with a look of cooled rage."Kneel." He froze for a minute.

"What?"

"KNEEL NOW!" He fell to one knee.I pointed my keyblade at him."Judgement!" A silver beam shot out of the keyblade. It turned silver before it glowed bright white and was completely golden. I sighed, and smiled."Judgement has been passed and all is forgiven."I clapped his back."So what are we all here for exactly?"I turned to Mickey, who had been very quiet through most of this.

"Gosh! That had me very worried for a moment." He said. "We need you and three others to be the seven lights. The other three are out and Aqua is in the Dark Realm. But I believe she may know where her old comrades may be."

"So you just want a way in and out?"I asked.

"Well, we will need more than just that."He said.

"I'm sorry my King but I have not reached that level. The rules state that I must first reach Master level to dwell further down the road you wish of me." I said.

"He is right. He needs to be a certified Keyblade Master to go into the Dark Realm."I heard a voice of an old man."But for some reason you can never seem to truly harness the power of magic. Just the gifts that the Keyblade itself has given you."

"I am sorry, Master Yen."

"Don't be, it is not your fault you had no ch-..."He seemed to stop himself.

"Excuse me?"I asked. The others seemed to catch onto that as well.

"Its just that you had no choice of not being able to use it. Its not one of your gifts."I nodded."But because of this you can never become a Keyblade Master."

"What, you can't use magic?!"Kairi gasped.

"Nope, but I can use my Aura which is quite common where I come from. But I doubt you guys have that ability."I said.

"Why not?"Sora asked. He looked a bit offended.

"Well, using Aura, especially the way I use it, would require you to push your body to limits you haven't conditioned it for."

"Have you completed your Ki training?"Yen Sid asked.

"Yes, I finished last spring."

"I would like to believe that this would grant you what you need to be a Keyblade Master."He said. "So I have arranged a very special test for you that will be of the highest to open the gate to the Dark Realm."

"Yes sir."I said,The red side of my Keyblade took over the whole thing. I tapped the ground and a portal of darkness opened before me.

"All you need to do to pass your test is to bring Aqua back." I smirked. I reached my hand in and touched the floor of the Dark Realm. I sent a pulse of my aura through the realm and came across one soul filled with light.I reached my keyblade in and created a portal of light just beneath her feet. I pulled my hand out as she appeared next to me. Sid's face went blank.

"Well I passed!"I exclaimed. Getting Aqua's attention."Welcome back Aqua."I extended out my arm.

"Blaze!"She gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Good guess." I said. "Its nice to meet you too."

"What do you mean?" She had a confused look on her face.

"Its Blake. "I said, and I ruffled her blue hair, "Just one letter off. But one letter does make a difference. "I smiled.

"Aqua, come I shall explain the current situation."

"Well, see you guys later!" My Keyblade turned silver. "Call me if you need me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sat on top of the castle looking out at the Royal Garden. I sighed deeply. It had already turned dark outside before I had finally looked up at the night sky. There wasn't a moon in sight. I felt a deep emptiness in my chest. _Why do I feel like this every new moon?, _I thought. I heard someone climb up beside me and I extended my hand to pull them up.

" I thought you'd be up here. " Aqua smiled at me.

I looked down at the garden." How'd you figure that out? " I asked," This is the first time I ever came up here. " I said glumly.

"Just a hunch, I guess." She smiled," Why so glum?" She scooted closer to me.

"I don't know?" I laid back onto the roof."I just feel like somethings missing, I guess."

"Well, maybe you should go to sleep. There are plenty of beds in the castle."

I sat swung her legs on the edge of the castle wall."What isn't Yen Sid telling me?" I asked.

"I...I can't tell you. Not yet, anyways. We need to find everyone else first."

"Alright, I'll come to bed."I said, I lifted her off her feet. And jumped off the edge. I floated down and put Aqua down on the ground.

"When did you learn to fly?"

"Last year." I said. I noticed there was blood on my fingers. Putting two and two together, I concluded that Aqua was injured. I lifted her up again.

"Blake I can walk you know!" She exclaimed.

"You are injured." I said, and I carried her to one of the many guest rooms.

"I could just heal it myself you know." I coated my hand in my Aura and pressed it against her cut.

I put her down on the bed."Goodnight."

"Wait, I know you're not used to being called it, but can I just call you Blaze?" She asked. She had a pleading look in her eyes.

"Sure." I said,"Goodnight Angelfish." There was a joyful look in her eyes.

"You remember my pet name!" She smiled at me.

"I don't know where that came from." I said," Anyways goodnight Aqua."

"Goodnight." I walked out the room and headed to a different room. I opened the door to see that it was occupied by both Kairi and Sora. I looked between the both of them.

"You should put a sign on the door or something." I walked out and closed the door behind me. I bumped into Riku. I lifted him up and moved him out of my way.

"Sorry."

I walked to a room further down the hall. I opened the door to see Aqua getting under the sheets. I closed the door and went to the one across the hall. I opened it to see Riku, Kairi, and Sora. I had a puzzled look spread across my face."I'm sick of this castle's magic." I said.

I went back to the room with Aqua I spreaded out on the floor. "What happened?"

"There are only two guest rooms." I said. I rolled onto my stomach and rested my head on my right arm. I yawed.

"You don't want to come up here? There's plenty of space." I yawned again as my eyes began to close.

"No its-" I fell asleep on the floor with my teeth on my arm.

_I was on my mural. I stepped on the stained glass that had a picture of me in the center. I sighed deeply-it was always depressing for me to see my mural. It was mostly murky and I couldn't make out any faces other than Weiss'. I tried cleaning the glass off numerous times before. _Why do I always end up here when I fall asleep? _I asked myself. "Its not like there's something ever here waiting for me." I said._

_"Um... Hello?" I looked over to see a blonde girl in a white dress._

_"I guess there's a first time for everything." I said, "Hi!" I waved to her._

_"Hi. I'm Namine."_

_"Its nice to meet you Namine. I'm Blake!" I shook her hand. "I don't usually see anybody in here."_

_"Its very nice to meet you as well Blake." She smiled, "Do you mind if I had a look around your mural?"_

_"Well there isn't much to see." I said, "But sure go ahead." She began looking around at the murky stained glass._

_"Light." She touched the glass and a section of it was instantly cleaned off. My mind went completely blank as I had a flashback._

_I was in a wasteland. I saw a bald man standing in front of me. I was standing in front of someone. There was a wave of floating Keyblades behind him. I took a defensive stance that I recognized all too well. "Demon Stance." A fire consumed me and the wave of keyblades rushed at me. The last thing I saw was that man's crooked grin._

I snapped back into reality. I clutched my head. I could feel a throbbing pain each time my heart beat. I suddenly combusted into flames. My eyes turned from brown to green and my hair from black to crimson red. I could feel my blood rushing through my veins. I roared out and flew through the roof. I rushed into the sky and roared again breaking all the glass in the castle. I heard the sound of someone casting a spell. I saw a beam of light flying at me. I smirked. I had held my hand out and my Aura created a barrier around me. The spell bounced off harmlessly. I appeared behind Sora as he was jumping to reach me. I grabbed his ankle and threw him into the ground. I got a shiver down my back and I returned to normal for a split second."Weiss." I created a portal and jumped through. I caught the stinger of a giant scorpion. It was pitch black with bone plated armor. Its stinger was a bright golden color, probably due to its toxins. I tossed the scorpion into the air and tossed a ball of fire at it, turning it into a pile of dust in the air that was blown away in the wind. I returned to normal.

"Blake!"I turned to see Weiss. I smiled, "You came!" She hugged me.

"Of course I did!" I wrapped my arm around her.

"That was awesome! I'm Ruby!" I shook her hand. She was wearing a red riding hood, she had silver eyes, red hair, and a giant red-and-black scythe.

"Blake." I said,"Nice to meet you."

"Oh, her name is Blake too." Ruby pointed to a girl in all black, "And that is my sister-" Ruby was suddenly spun around as a different girl dashed in front of me. She had long, blonde hair and she was wearing a yellow vest. She had violet eyes and two golden bracelets on.

"I'm Yang." She introduced herself, "So are you and Weiss a couple or are you availible?"

"Um..." I turned to Weiss. She had a fire burning in her eyes "Well, I, uh, have to go now." I made a portal back to the castle, "So mental note. Avoid Yang." I looked to see Sora still in a battle ready position. "Is there a reason you attacked me?" I asked, "Because I'm pretty sure I didn't attack anyone."

"What is going on out here?!" Mickey joined us in the garden.

"I just thought he was turning evil or something." Sora said. Putting away his keyblade.

"Well, I guess I did get a bit excited." I said, "I'll let it slide."

I walked back into the castle. I went back to my guest room and laid down on the bed next to Aqua.

_I appeared on my mural once again. I could see two new faces on my mural. One was Aqua. She was framed in a blue heart. And the other was the face of the bald man. He was framed in a black heart with a crow positioned over the frame. "I need to know more." I said, I bent down and touched the glass but nothing happened. "Maybe Namine will visit again and reveal something else." My mural shook as I was being awoken._

My eyes snapped open. "Goodmorning Blaze." I stretched my arms out and yawned.

"Goodmorning Aqua." I scratched my head and rolled onto the floor. "Ow." I picked myself up and began walking around the room. Until I realized I was pacing back and forth.

"Blaze?" Aqua watched me pace around the room.

"So I do know you? And I was protecting you that night?" I thought out loud. "But who was that exactly? I wonder if it has to do with the problem I have on new moons? I don't think there was one in the sky that night."

"Blaze what are you talking about?" I looked over to her. I shrugged.

"Just my morning rambling I guess." I said, "I'm hungry. I'll be back."

"Can I come?"

"Yeah, sure whatever." I dragged her out of bed in her pajamas and through a portal of light. "Charles! Where are you?" My voice echoed through the Schnee Mansion.

"Coming, Master Blake." A middle aged man in a penguin suit arrived.

"Could you tell the kitchen crew to make porridge, and what do you want Aqua?"

"I'll just have pancakes please."

"Will that be all?"

"I believe some orange juice would also be necessary. Have you seen where Weiss stashed my Dust?"

"I believe she took it with her to Beacon."

"Thank you Charles." I said. I brought Aqua into the dining room.

"Wow this place is amazing." Aqua said, "When we finish this whole quest do you think I could live here?"

"If Weiss doesn't get too jealous." I shrugged,"Then maybe."

"It would be great to live somewhere like this." She sat down in a chair. I pushed her in and sat down next to her.

"Breakfast is served." Charles placed two plates in front of us.

"Thank you Charles."

"Thank you." Aqua said. I began eating my porridge. It was sweet and thick, just how I liked it. I broke up my bread slice and put it into the bowl before stirring it. I took a spoonful of porridge that had a piece of bread in it. "What is that?"

"Porridge, my favorite breakfast food because anyone can make it. But these chefs do make it much better than I could myself."

"Can I have some."

"No." I began to eat it. "Don't take it personally but I don't share my porridge with people."

"Please."

"No. But I can have them make you some."

"Pretty please?" She gave me her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" I put a spoonful of it in her mouth. I saw her face contort.

"Wow! That is really sweet." She said,"And you eat this everyday?"

"Sugar is one of the easiest ways to keep my energy up. And its from sweet milk so no crash later." I said. I continued eating my breakfast.

"So, are we going back to the castle after this?"

"You are but I have to take my last test." I said, "Big fight's today. World Martial Arts Tournament. So if I win, I'll be officially finished with all of my training."

"Can I watch?" I laughed. "What?"

"You can try." I said, "I might as well invite everyone then. Its only fair right?" A portal of light opened up. "Well lets get going."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I strapped on my fighting gloves. I had on my training school Gi . I left the locker room and went into the stadium. Weiss had also invited her new friends. My teacher sat amongst everyone and was stuffing his face as usual. "So, you ready Blake?" He swallowed down a corn dog.

"I wonder if this is Cymbal's final test, too." I scratched my chin, He nodded.

"Yes this is. So he won't be holding anything back."

"Just what I want." I grinned.

"Blake you be careful!" I looked at Weiss.

"Just don't leave the stand Weiss, I'll be fine." I said. I gave her a thumbs up.

"Well, this will be the first time we get to watch you fight." Kairi said.

"Good luck!" Aqua shouted as I flew down to the arena.

"And now the moment we've all been waiting for! The finals of the World Martial Arts Tournament!" The announcer took a deep breath."CYMBAL VERSUS BLAKE!" The crowd went wild. I gave Cymbal a thumbs up. He had green skin and slug like antennas atop his head."LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!"

He launched a volley of ki blasts at me. I side stepped left and right and dashed forward with a ki blast in my hand. I lifted him off the ground with it and slammed him down before exploding it in his chest. I felt his ki as he moved behind me he kicked me in the back of the head and punched me in the gut. I disappeared and reappeared behind him and threw a ki blast at his back. He deflected it and dashed in and released a flurry of punches and kicks. I blocked them with some difficulty. There was a brief pause in his attack. I launched a ki blast, which he countered with one of his own. The explosion created a smoke screen and I jumped back out of it. A wind cleared the smoke out. He motioned for me to come at him. I lunged forward and everything became a blur as we fought. We clashed throughout the arena, sending off small shock waves of energy. I was suddenly in the center of the arena in a power struggle against him. We both went into high tension mode. Our muscles bulged outwards and a giant shockwave was released from the power given off. We both flew upwards, still locked in the power struggle. We began knee-ing each other but we both blocked the knee strikes, giving no one an inch. Our movements got faster and faster until the point where the human eye would only see a blur where our legs would have been. We both stopped and jumped back at the same time, our knees giving in to the severe punishment. I recovered a split second faster than him and grabbed his arm and threw him into the arena floor. He recovered just before hitting it and flew up to launch a ki blast at me. I dodged it and returned fire as he ducked under it and spun sideways and released another one. I pushed it over me and threw mine like a baseball at him. He flew over it and charged one right above my chest. I quickly created one and the blast sent us both into the arena ground. I jumped back and as he rushed at me I spun around and delivered a kick to his abdomen. I uppercutted him into the air and flew past him and kicked him to the side and appeared behind him to spike him into the ground, but he disappeared and I was sent flying into the air. I got spiked into the arena ground instead. It took me a few seconds than I would have liked but I got up, completely winded. I looked around to see he had set up his signature move. There was ki blasts floating in the air all around me. The small memory of the moment in the wasteland flashed in my head. I was engulfed in fire and I had transformed again. My body turned into a blur as he sent his attack in to knock me out of the battle. But after he launched his attack I was still standing holding every ki blast sent at me in place. I launched them into the sky. He failed his ultimate attack. I held up my hands to my chest and made a diamond shape and a small sphere of blue ki. "Shrenron's Breath!" A giant flame rushed at me.

"Soul Cannon." My ki wave rushed forward and completely obliterated his. It was twice the size of my arm span. He abandoned his attack and put his arms up to block it to the best of his ability. I moved the ki with a hand motion so it flew straight up. I ran circles around him, creating a controlled tornado. I motioned for the ki wave to come back down and it funneled into the tornado and came down right onto his head, pushing him deep into the ground. I couldn't sense his energy anymore. I jumped down and carried him out and placed him on the grass out of bounds.

"AND BLAKE IS THE WINNER!" The announcer shouted into his mike. I returned to normal and filled my hands with my Aura. I healed his wounds and my own. His eyes opened, and I helped him up. "And what a great show of sportsmanship, helping his opponent up right after the battle!" The announcer came and lifted my hand up. And I lifted Cy's hand up.

"Good fight bro." I said.

"I had no idea you had that in you." He said, "If I did I would've trained more." He punched my shoulder. "You better give me a rematch when I'm ready." He walked away.

"Blake, you just won 10 million dollars! What are you going to do now?"

"Wow! I forgot it was that much money." I scratched my chin, "Charity!" I said, I thought this was the perfect answer to the problem then Weiss smacked the back of my head.

"Blake!" She said, "You might be the head of the family company someday and you can't just give away money like this."

"Fine! I'll save it!"

"Thats a good business man."

"Just like our old champion, Blake is also terrified of his girlfriend!"

"Shut it!" The announcer handed me an oversized check. I sent every one of my friends back to where they were before the tournament and Aqua appeared next to me, "Lets go Aqua." A portal of light opened up and I dragged the check through. "Charles I got you your birthday present!"

"You actually remembered it was my-" He froze as he saw the check.

"I only forget my birthday." I said, "Hope you like it and don't tell Weiss I gave it to you. She'll get mad about me not saving it for later." I handed it to him and disappeared through a portal dragging Aqua with me.

We were back in our room in the castle. I felt Aqua's hand slip out of mine and my vision suddenly went black. "Just keep your eyes closed for a bit. I want to show you something."

"Alright." I kept my eyes shut as she led me off to who knows where.

I let her drag me along to who knows where. _I wonder if Charles is going to quit?_ I thought to myself. I would hate taking orders, but, well he did just make 10 million off taking orders from us. We eventually came to a stop. "Hm?" I said as I bumped into her.

"Blaze look!" I opened my eyes to see a desert oasis. "This was our second home." I looked into the deep clear water.

"Are there fish in there?" I asked curiosly.

"Go find out." She pushed me in. I fell in face first. I sunk deep down into the water. "Blaze?" I swam to the very edge and slowly moved up the side. I saw her searching from above. I crept up to the very edge and grabbed her arm and pulled her into the water. I held her down for three seconds before resurfacing."I hate it when you do that!" She splashed me.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't push me in the water in the first place." I flicked her nose. I began floating on my back.

"Blaze, I did have a reason for bringing you out here."

"Uh-huh?" I drifted toward her while I was looking up at her so she appeared upside down.

"I felt like I had to tell you this despite what Yen Sid said." She said. I nodded a bit awkwardly. "Thats why I brought you all the way out here and-"

"Are you going to tell me or what?"

She stopped rambling and took a second to breathe. She cupped her hands on my cheek then calmly said what she was trying to get out. "I'm your sister."


End file.
